Suas Meninas
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: O que uma garota espera ao entra em uma faculdade?Bom ela não sabia o que queria, mas ela encontrou seus amigos para toda a vida e o amor que mudou sua vida.UA/ Cap unico.


**Titulo:** Suas Meninas

**Shipper:** Ed/Bella

**Resumo:** O que uma garota espera ao entra em uma faculdade?Bom ela não sabia o que queria, mas ela encontrou seus amigos para toda a vida e o amor que mudou sua vida.

**N/A:** Foi uma idéia meio repentina, espero que gostem! ^^

**Disclaimer**: _Os personagens não me pertencem, mas a historinha sim! XD E a Tia Sarah._

**Suas Meninas**

De seus olhos escoriam grandes e tristes lágrimas, seus olhos antes tão vivos tão felizes, perderam o brilho e a vivacidade, seu rosto agora era marcado pela tristeza, seus lábios apartavam-se em uma linha reta, seu corpo pequeno chacoalhava com os soluços. Apertava firmemente suas mãozinhas enfrente ao seu corpo. Seus pais,seus queridos pais , haviam ido, ido para bem longe dela sem se estavam no céu , como dizia sua tia ,que estava ao seu lado, a mulher de cabelos de um castanho bem claro puxando para o loiro e um rosto redondo com olhos castanhos claros com uma expressão divertida,esquecida e maluquinha,apagada pelo sofrimento da perda de sua irmã querida que lhe deixava uma linda sobrinha de apenas 5 anos, ela sofria ainda mais pela dor que a garotinha sentia.

O céu naquela tarde estava nublado, representando com perfeição os sentimentos da garotinha de lindos cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos de um castanho chocolate, que estavam apagados pela tristeza. Os caixões feitos de uma madeira marrom lustrada , com lindos detalhes em dourado e as abas também dessa cor começaram a ser baixados para os túmulos cavados na terra,em frente a duas lapides, escrito: _Aqui jaz Charlie Swan, Chefe de policia ,marido , pai , amigo, um homem de respeito que amou como nunca sua família. _E na outra: _Aqui jaz Renée Swan, mulher, mãe, amiga, irmã, uma mulher como nunca outra existiu que viveu por ela e sua família._

A pequena ao ver a cena do caixão de seus pais descendo para ficarem cobertos de terra até aos fins dos tempos, não conseguiu segurar mais seu pranto aumentando de tal forma, que fez sua tia agachar-se e de forma terna abraçá-la fortemente, fazendo com que a garota escondesse seu rosto no ombro de sua tia carinhosa. Os caixões já estavam devidamente acomodados em seus lugares de descanso eterno, e no que começaram a ser tapados com terra, fazendo a menina chorar ainda mais com o pensamento que nunca mais veria seus dois pais amados _nunca mais_.

**

* * *

**

Uma senhora de 40 anos, de um rosto redondo com uma expressão divertida e bem maluquinha, de lindos cabelos castanhos puxados para o loiro de olhos castanhos claros, esperava impaciente sua sobrinhas de recém completados 19 anos, que estava a caminho do aeroporto onde pegaria um avião que iria de Forks, Washington, para Cambridge, Massachusetts, para cursar Psicologia na renomada universidade de Harvard. Foi uma surpresa para ela e sua sobrinha ao descobrirem que ela fora aceita para a tal universidade com uma bolsa integral, pelas excelentes notas dela e seu grande desempenho escolar,ela estava orgulhosa de sua sobrinha e ela sabia que se sua irmã e seu cunhado estivessem ali também estariam,um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao ver a jovem de lindos orbes castanhos chocolate, cabelos de um castanho avermelhado de lindos cachos que pendiam displicentes até metade de suas costas, seu rosto tinha um formato de coração seus lábios eram rosados e cheios, tinha traços finos e bem delicados, o nariz era fino e um pouco arrebitado, era muito bela, mas de uma forma bem simples e delicada, que saia apressada da casa fechando-a, suas bochechas viam rosadas devido a algum esforço, entrou esbaforida no carro.

- Até que enfim Bella, já estava morrendo aqui de tanto esperar sua pessoa!- zombou a tia.

- Ah, tia, eu esqueci onde eu havia colocado a mochila que levaria na mão. – falou, envergonhada.

- Mas você não a tinha deixado bem ao lado de sua cabeceira? – perguntou a tia espantada, quando dava partida no carro e dava a ré no carro para sair da garagem.

- É, mas eu esqueci completamente. – suas bochechas ficaram mais rosadas ainda, de vergonha.

- Hahahaha! Só podia ser você né Bella!- falou, divertida.

- É né! – sorriu amarelo.

Continuaram o caminho até o aeroporto que existia na cidade há poucos anos. O caminho até ele era curto, e esse caminho foi feito em um silencio confortável, em que as duas aproveitavam da companhia uma da outra. Em alguns minutos de viajem avistaram a entrado do estabelecimento, logo sua tia entrava para o estacionamento e procurava uma vaga pela qual poderia estacionar.

As duas ainda em silencio caminhavam até o check-in. O procedimento foi feito sem muitos problemas e tudo foi acertado e as duas malas que ela levava foram despachadas para o vôo. Assim que as duas saíram de lá e foram em direção ao café do aeroporto, a tia falou com carrinho.

- Bella querida, eu queria dar-lhe uma coisa. – sorriu a tia.

- O que seria? – perguntou curiosa a moça.

A senhora tirou com cuidado um embrulho de sua bolsa, ele era pequeno, e entregou-o a sua sobrinha. Ela avidamente pegou o embrulho e rasgou o papel ,revelando uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro ,ela abriu com cuidado revelando uma delicada correntinha de ouro onde uma linda rosa pequenina feita de três tipos de ouro, a parte onde seria as pétalas eram de um ouro rosado , seu cabo era feito de ouro amarelo e as folhinhas no cabo de ouro branco, e mais um par de brincos feitos da mesma forma , mas sem o cabo , apenas as pétalas e as folhinhas, tudo feito com a mais pura riqueza de detalhes e de uma simplicidade estonteante de tão delicadas que eram as peças.

- São lindas! –sorriu a moça.

- Foi de sua mãe, criança. – sorriu a mulher, com lágrimas nos olhos. - e já estava mais do que na hora de passar-te o que é teu!

- Obrigada tia Sarah! – sorriu emocionada a moça. Que se levantou e abraçou fortemente a tia. – Obrigada, Tia, por tudo!

- Que isso minha criança. – agora Sarah não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas que escorriam sem pudor por sua face.

As duas ficaram assim abraçadas, até o momento em que o vôo da moça foi anunciado e ela teve de despedir-se.

- Adeus querida! Cuide-se, e pelo amor de Deus mande-me e-mails, pelo menos uma vez por semana, sim? – pediu a tia, aos prantos, já antecipando sua saudade.

A moça sorriu para sua tia prometendo tudo que sua tia pedia e dando um adeus caloroso a ela, e assim partiu para a sala de embarque, ir de encontro a um novo futuro desconhecido e cheio de surpresas, um sorriso brotou no rosto da moça, era hora de descobrir o que o mundo tinha para ela.

**

* * *

**

Olhava admirada para o imenso campus de Harvard, seus olhos brilharam na expectativa de conhecer todo esse magnífico espaço, mas teria de primeiro sair do taxi e também ir para tal contagem dos calouros (N/A: Isso eu inventei... o-o') que era onde os veteranos davam aos novos alunos as chaves de seus dormitórios e etc. Assim que desceu do taxi e o motorista acabou de descarregar suas malas, pegou-as cada uma em uma mão e a mochila nas costa, foi em direção a fila de calouros onde era a tal contagem, esperar sua vez.

Após longos minutos de espera, ela finalmente foi "atendida" por uma moça loira estonteante, de lindos cachos dourados que caiam perfeitamente em suas costas, lindos olhos azuis uma expressão muito carismática e um belo sorriso de boas vindas, sua boca era vermelha e carnuda tinha belos traços tão femininos e perfeitos que deixou Bella constrangida. A moça falou em um tom amigável:

- Bem vinda a Harvard!- sua voz era de soprano. – Nome? – perguntou educada.

- Isabella Marie Swan. –falou, acanhada. A moça loira procurava no notebook que estava ao seu lado seu nome.

- Aqui está prédio C, apartamento 301. Oh!- exclamou, e deu um sorriso caloroso. - Você será minha vizinha! E está no mesmo quarto que minha cunhada! Ah, sim como pude me esquecer de apresentar-me, meu nome é Rosálie! – sorriu.

- Prazer!- sorriu ainda tímida Bella.

- Só um minuto Isabella, irei pegar suas coisas. –continuou com o sorriso.

- Ok, e pode me chamar de Bella. – falou.

- O certo, Bella, aqui está. -sorriu ,entregando uns papeis a Bella. – Este papel aqui, - apontou para o primeiro papel dos que Bella carregava. – o entregue ao porteiro do prédio C e ele lhe dará sua copia da chave do quarto, certo?

- Certo! – Assim que falou Bella guardou seus papeis, para não perde-los, dentro de sua mochila. – Para onde fica o prédio C?

- Para lá, terá uma placa sinalizando mais a frente! – sorriu simpática, sinalizando Bella para seguir a esquerda.

- Obrigada! –agradeceu. E segui para a direção indicada levando suas duas grandes malas. Após alguns metros andando enxergou uma placa que sinalizava perfeitamente onde encontraria o prédio, seguiu pela direção mandada, andando alguns metros até achar o prédio C, que era feito de tijolos vermelhos, como toda a universidade, era um prédio quadrado de quatro andares, bem simples por fora, mas assim que entrou no prédio impressionou-se com a decoração moderna eclética e bem feita. Foi em direção a uma mesa, onde um senhor, com cara simpática e um grande sorriso no rosto estava sentado. Ela parou enfrente a ela , pegando sua mochila e tirando o papel indicado por Rosálie,e entregando-o ao homem.

- Então uma novata! – sorriu, e assim começou a procurar a chave requerida, encontrando-a facilmente e entregou-a a Bella falando. - Bom essa será sua morada durante quatro anos , então cuide bem dessa chave! –sorriu o homem.

- Pode deixar!- sorriu Bella.

E assim Bella seguiu até seu andar que era o primeiro, já que o térreo era a área comum do prédio, os quartos começavam a partir do próximo andar. Pegou o elevador e apertou o numero de seu andar, a espera foi pouca e logo estava em seu andar andando pelo corredor a procura de seu quarto, ele ficava no inicio do corredor que segui-se com muitas portas.

Assim que abriu a porta, foi assaltada por um ser baixinho que a abraçou tão de repente que ela desequilibrou-se caindo no chão com o ser encima dela.

- Desculpe-me! – falou o ser, que ela descobriu ser uma garota pequena, com feições miúdas parecendo uma fada, que tinha um sorriso muito feliz e contagiante, que olhava sorrindo para a morena, a feição da garota era muito delicada e magnífica, seus cabelos eram de um preto curto repicado que apontavam para todos os lados sua boca era vermelha, pequena, mas de lábios grossos, seus olhos de um verde oliva penetrante e perspicazes. - Sou Alice Cullen , sua colega de quarto! – sorriu extremamente simpática.

- Errr... Bella Swan... -sorriu amarelo- Então, você é a cunhada da Rosálie. – comentou.

- Você conhece a Rose? – Seus olhos brilharam em expectativa.

- Bom... Tecnicamente, já que ela quem me atendeu...

-Ah! Sim. - Sorriu , e levanto-se ajudando a morena a se levantar,e também ajudou-a a levar as coisas dela para dentro do quarto que era muito bem decorado pelo menos no geral , e a parte que caberia a Bella estava um pouco vazia para que ela própria fizesse o que quisesse, o quarto era grandinho , possuía duas camas uma na janela ,que estava desocupada e pelo que parecia seria de Bella, e uma no canto da parede, tinha também dois armários duas escrivaninhas , um banheiro e um criado mudo ao lado de cada cama.- Gostou do quarto?

- Muito bonito! –sorriu Bella.

Assim, a morena começou a arrumar suas coisas, com ajuda de Alice, que insistiu. As duas durante esse tempo puseram-se a conversar e contar algumas coisas, e algo que acontecia raramente com Bella, ela fez uma amizade com facilidade com Alice, e o que pelo que parecia elas seriam grandes amigas. Um tempo depois em que elas estavam lá papeando, depois de terem acabado de arrumar suas coisas, alguém bateu a porta e qual foi a surpresa ao ver a Rosálie parada na porta sorrindo, e assim ela entrou e foi as três conversar, e foi assim que a morena fez outra amizade, agora com Rosálie, e ela também seria uma grande amiga.

E Bella ficou sabendo que Rose namorava o irmão mais velho de Alice que estava no 3º período e que também estava neste período, e chama-se Emmett e que ele cursava Administração e ela Engenharia Mecânica, enquanto Alice namorava o irmão mais novo de Rose que estava no 2º período de Psicologia, e chamava-se Jasper, ela ficou feliz de "conhecer" alguém que faria o mesmo curso que ela, e ela poderia tirar suas duvidas se pudesse, e também ficou sabendo do irmão do meio de Alice, ela era a caçulinha, que estava no 2º período de Medicina e chama-se Edward. E descobriu que Alice também estava no 1° período, cursando Moda.

**

* * *

**

Ela não sabia como as duas haviam conseguido com que ela fosse a essa tal festa de confraternização, ela não consegui mesmo, e aqui estava ela com sua melhor calça jeans que era colada em suas pernas torneando suas curvas, e uma linda batinha azul escura de mangas largas e caídas nos ombros com um decote discreto em "U", também coladinha, que mostrava também perfeitamente suas curvas, uma maquiagem simples que realçava sua beleza natural feita por ela, o que foi a única coisa que pode fazer já as roupa e o cabelo ficou por conta das meninas, as duas loucas, e suas novas amigas. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma linda trança embutida e usava a correntinha e os brincos que sua tia havia lhe dado neste dia antes de vir para cá. Estava magnífica. A festa seria no ginásio da universidade.

O ambiente dentro do local estava escurecido, com luzes coloridas e piscavam espalhados para todos os lados, havia também muitas pulseirinhas de neon e outras coisas mais, a musica estava alta, mas ainda dava para se conversar. As três amigas andavam por entre a multidão do local a procura de algumas pessoas. Alice estava com um tubinho preto, que combinava perfeitamente com ela cheio de lantejoulas e um salto agulha prata, com uma maquiagem marcante em seus olhos, e Rose estava linda em um vestido decotado vermelho, e um salto agulha vermelho, e uma maquiagem marcante no todo, Bella estava com uma linda rasteirinha preta. Elas andavam com certa dificuldade , até que a baixinha sai correndo , sabe-se lá como com aqueles saltos, e joga-se no colo de um rapaz alto de cabelos loiro mel , olhos azuis como os de Rose ,tinha um corpo musculoso , delineado , e um sorriso apaixonado para a baixinha era muito bonito. Rose também correu, pulando de encontro a um cara grandão muito musculoso e com cara de urso que ostentava um sorriso maroto, era muito bonito, com traços muito masculinos, e cabelos curtinhos encaracolados como o de um anjinho, pretos e os olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado magnífico. Mas ao lado dos doais casais havia um homem, só. Ele era mais baixo que os outros dois , mas com certeza era mais alto que a morena que o olhava deslumbrada,ele tinha cabelos acobreados e desarrumados de uma cor bronze, seus olhos eram verde esmeralda brilhantes , possuía uma boca vermelha carnuda que ostentava um sorriso torto de tirar o serio. Os traços extremamente masculinos, sexy, atraentes, ele era um Apolo de carne e osso. E Bella com dificuldade desviou sua atenção para suas novas amigas, que acabavam de desgrudar-se de seus namorados.

- Bella! – falou Alice - Esse é o Jasper, meu namorado, Jazz essa é a Bella minha colega de quarto e nova amiga! – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Prazer, Bella. - sorriu o loiro simpático.

- Prazer é o meu! – sorriu Bella, corada.

- Bella, este é o Emmett meu namorado, Emm Bella é minha nova amiga. – Sorriu Rose, apresentando o moreno grandalhão, este lançou um sorriso maroto, e agarrou Bella apertando-a em um abraço de urso.

- Prazer Bellinha!- soltou-a, sorrindo que nem uma criança.

- Prazer! – sorriu ainda mais vermelha.

Alice saltitando, agarrou a mão de Bella e a arrastou para perto do ultimo homem que faltava ser apresentado, e este olhava curioso para Bella, mas o sorriso torto permanecia em seus lábios.

- Bella, este é o meu outro irmão Edward, Eddie essa é a Bella, minha nova amiga. – apresentou-os.

- Prazer! – falou ele, pegando a mão livre de Bella e dando um beijo nesta, fazendo a mesma corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- P-Prazer... -gaguejou Bella.

Foi ai neste momento que a vida da morena mudou. O Bronzeado , deu uma leve risada,puxando distraidamente a garota para perto de si,fazendo com que ela corasse mais , e Alice que percebia algo que nem ainda os dois percebiam , saiu de fininho para perto de seu namorado. A garota pensava: _"Ah! Mais vais rolar algo"_. Sorriu marotamente em direção aos dois.

-Então Bella, vai cursar o que? – perguntou Edward.

- Psicologia. – respondeu, agora apenas com um pequeno rubor em sua face.

- Oras!- assim gritou para Jasper – Jazz, você tem uma companheira de curso!- sorriu torto.

- Serio?- perguntou Jazz.

- É, irei cursar Psicologia. – sorriu Bella.

- Que legal qualquer coisa que precisar, pode contar comigo. –sorriu o loiro.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu com um sorriso.

O bronzeado a observava, uma linda mulher com certeza, delicada, de fato, um mistério, para ele, ainda, fascinante, oh se era, e perfeita. Um sorriso um pouco malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

A festa de confraternização durou por uma boa parte da noite, e ela conheceu melhor os rapazes, fazendo amizade com todos, apesar da leve. ou devo dizer grande,atração entre ela e o bronzeado. Teve um lindo momento da festa em que o senso desastrado da pessoa veio à tona, fazendo com que ela virasse piadinha de Emmett, e fosse socorrida por Edward e Jasper a todo custo segurasse seu riso, e as meninas riam junto com Emm, e Bella mais vermelha que um tomate escondia-se atrás de suas mãos. E assim segui-se a noite, em que ela fez novas amizades, e acabou na pista de dança com Edward, que insistirá para que ela dançasse.

* * *

Havia se passado três anos dês de aquela noite em que ela conhecera suas amigas e seus amigos e que conhecera seu melhor amigo, por quem era apaixonada, ela estava em seu penúltimo ano de faculdade, Emm e Rose tinham se formado não passado, e Jazz e Eddie estavam em seus respectivos últimos períodos. Em sorriso feliz apoderou-se de seus lábios ao lembrar-se de seus amigos, que adorava bastante, e riu ao lembrar-se das coisas que se meteu junto com os Cullens e os Halles, coisas que até Deus duvida.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia que sua ti veio visitar-lhe e seus amigos resolveram dar uma festa a fantasia, riu lembrando-se da cara de espanto de sua tia Sarah, mas após o choque de ver a todos com fantasias malucas ela empolgou-se, surpreendendo a todos menos a ela que conhecia bem a tia, e começou a participar da festa como se tivesse voltado à juventude, na verdade sua tia nunca saiu da juventude...

Riu mais ainda ao lembrar-se do dia em que entrou no quarto na maior fé , quando voltou de mais um encontro infrutífero com um rapaz ai qualquer da universidade e encontrou sua melhor amiga ,Alice, e seu namorado, bom... O que duas pessoas fazem entre quatro paredes? HOHOHO'

Ai, ai... Havia mais tantas outras historias com aquele povinho maluco . Ah! Esse ano ela sentiria muita falta de sua outra melhor amiga e o namorado besta dela, ela ainda não entendia como ele se formou em Administração e cara ele era phoda nisso.

Um sorriso lindo formou-se em seus lábio quando conheceu os pais do Cullens, Esme e Carlisle, que moravam aqui na cidade, eram pessoas maravilhosas, amáveis, paternais e extremamente simpáticos, lembrou-se de como estava nervosa ao conhecê-los e como com o tempo eles se tornaram como tios para ela.

Seus sorriso murchou um pouco ao lembrar-se de seu melhor amigo, e a pessoa pela qual ela era apaixonada, soltou um muxoxo, todos já perceberam isso, mas porque ele fazia-se de cego?Será que ele não via? Ah! Ela nunca falou a ele o que sentia, porque não queria se magoar e muito menos estragara amizade feliz que tinha com ele. Suspirou,entrando em sua sala para mais um ano de rotina.

Em outro lugar da faculdade, um bronzeado, olhava sem ver o quadro a sua frente, onde o professor passou a síntese da matéria estudada e explicava e os outros alunos após copiar a matéria anotavam o que o professor falava. Ele estava pensando em certa morena que habitava seus sonhos e seu coração, sendo a dona dele, ele era completamente e loucamente apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, mas nunca teve coragem de dizê-lo por medo da rejeição e de estragar a amizade que tinha com ela. Suspirou, tinha de se declarar ainda esse ano, não podia perdê-la, ele estava em seu ultimo ano aqui e não podia deixar escapar esta oportunidade. Era isso, ainda hoje iria declara-se a ela, sorriu satisfeito com sua decisão.

Já era horário de almoço, foi primeiramente à mesa que ficava com seus amigos, apenas encontrando dois, que estavam namorando um pouquinho, e bem discreta colocou suas coisas na mesa e esperou os dois acabarem com a ceninha. Mas ela não viu isto acontecer, porque logo sentiu duas mãos conhecidas taparem seus olhos, e um voz rouca e aveludada sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Adivinha quem é?

Um sorriso surgiu em seu lábios e ela, fazendo de pensativa falou:

-Me deixeeu ver... Jonathan Mayer?

- Não. - sussurrou a voz.

- Daniel Radcliffe?

- Não – sussurrou em resposta.

- Hum... não pode , pode? Seria... Edward Cullen? – sorriu marota.

- Demorou, mas acertou não Bella? – fingiu-se de zangado.

- Hahahaha – Riu Bella.

- Bom... Bella será que gostaria de almoçar fora comigo hoje? –sorriu irresistivelmente.

Surpresa Bella apenas acenou um sim como resposta, e assim os dois despediram-se dos dois pombinhos lá da mesa. E dirigiram-se ao volvo prata de Edward.

Em alguns minutos estavam os dois na porta de um restaurante Italiano, como um bom cavalheiro o bronzeado abriu a porta do carro para ela e sem tirar os olhos nenhuma vez sequer, pediu uma mesa para os dois, e assim os dois foram a uma mesa para dois em um canto bem reservado do local. Fizeram seus pedidos e enquanto esperavam ele chegar Edward começou um pouco hesitante.

- Bella, preciso falar uma coisa com você. – Falou nervoso.

- Pois fale. - respondeu ,encorajando-o.

- É complicado, eu não sei por onde falar... -respirou fundo,sobre o olhar atento da morena.- Bella, desde o dia em que te vi , lá na festa de confraternização , você não sai da minha cabeça, nem por um minuto , é quando estou acordado , inconsciente ,feliz ,triste, mal-humorado, nada tira você da minha cabeça, quando ficamos amigos,melhor amigos, eu queria sempre ser mais , muito mais do que isso. – parou para respirar um pouco, e continuou impedindo que Bella falasse algo e ele perdesse a coragem. - Deixe eu terminar...-pediu- Bella, eu não sei quando , nem como , mas o meu desejo de ser algo mais se tornou forte,e algo muito alem de desejo , algo mais puro mais especial , mas nunca tive coragem de falar nada por medo de te perder ,de não ser correspondido , de me separar de você...Medo,foi isso que me impediu. Mas agora eu não agüento mais, eu não suporto mais aguardar o que sinto por você, não mais.

Com um sorriso discreto a morena pergunta:

- E o que você sente por mim Edward?

- Eu te amo!- falou simplesmente, fazendo com que Bella ficasse sem reação por uma fração de minuto. O que fez com que o bronzeado entrasse em desespero achando que ela o rejeitaria ali agora mesmo. Ao recuperar-se Bella levantou-se em um átimo, fazendo com que os olhos do bronzeado mostrassem o desespero de pensar que ela iria embora dali e não iria quere mais vê-lo, mãos ao contrario do que ele esperava ela veio em direção a ele e jogou-se em seus braços colando seus lábios, cada um recebeu uma carga elétrica que percorreu todo o corpo dos dois, o bronzeado passou um braço pela cintura fina da pessoa que amava e o outro passou pelas costas, fazendo com que a mão subisse até a nuca dela, os braços de Bella rodeavam o pescoço de Edward, ela sentiu quando a língua dele passou carinhosamente em seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, que foi imediatamente concedida, e sendo assim invadida pela língua ávida dele, e o gosto de menta e mel que tinha a boca dele, e ele apreciava com gosto a boca rosada e com gosto de mel de sua amada. O beijo durou o suficiente para fazerem os dois ficarem ofegantes quando separaram-se.

- Eu também te amo, seu idiota!- sorriu Bella, perante a expressão extasiada do homem que amava. - Só você não enxergava!

- Me perdoa? –pediu Edward.

- Pelo que? – perguntou confusa.

-Por ser tão lerdo, meu amor. - explicou.

- Claro que perdôo! – sorriu Bella. – Meu amor!- completou extasiada.

- Bella. – falou serio. – Aceita namorar comigo?

- Claro! – sorriu, dando um selinho apaixonado, no seu mais novo namorado. Mas antes que o beijo começasse novamente, seus pedidos chegaram fazendo com que eles se endireitassem em suas respectivas cadeiras, e os dois lançavam olhares apaixonados e sorrisos bobos, durante todo o almoço.

**

* * *

**

Ele estava nervoso, não parava quieto hora nenhuma, seu pai sorria compreensivo logo ali perto, e sua mãe com olhos cheios d'água olhava-o orgulhosa, seu irmão que estava ao seu lado ria de sua inquietação e a esposa de seu irmão tentava a todo custo fazer o marido para de rir, e por falar em Rose, ela estava magnífica grávida de cinco meses. Ele olhou para o padre que estava a sua frente com um sorriso compreensivo , olhou para a multidão de convidados que estavam sentados na igreja , que fora decorada perfeitamente por sua irmãzinha caçula que estava do outro lado como madrinha de sua esposa, e ao seu lado havia o seu noivo , o Jasper , que sorria tentando tranqüilizar seu cunhado. Mas que demora era essa? Ele sabia que noivas demoravam, mas tanto?

Isso foi até que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e o nervosismo todo de Edward, foi dissipando-se dando lugar ao alivio, que também foi substituído pela visão de sua noiva linda em seu vestido de noiva, branco que descia colado no corpete e abria bufante na saia que cobria tudo até seu pé, tinha uma longa cauda atrás e ela vinha magnífica com um meio coque, que caia em longos cacos as partes soltas, e o véu preso em uma tiara de brilhantes, ele estava deslumbrado, ao lado de Bella vinha o melhor amigo de infância de Bella, Jacob Black, que sorria feliz, por ver sua melhor amiga encontrar um amor que ela merecia, ele estaria representando o pai e irmão que ela não possuía, em paços lentos, que para os dois noivos acharam que demorou demasiado, os dois aproximaram do altar, e a simbólica entrega na noiva foi feita, com um pequeno anuncio de Jacob:

- Faça-a feliz! – sorriu o moreno.

- Pode deixar que irei!- falou o bronzeado. Bella sorriu para os dois. E olhou para um dos bancos da frente e sorriu, e sua tia Sarah sorriu de volta. E assim os dois dirigira-se a frente do padre, em toda aquela cerimônia de casório.

A festa, os noivos já tinham dançado a Valsa do noivos, dos pais e etc. Cortado o bolo, e feito o brinde, Edward com o chapinhe e a Bella com o sprite. E Agora dançavam alegremente pela pista , ao som de uma musica agitada , até que um musica calma de casais começou a tocar , Edward puxou Bella delicadamente para mais perto dele , colando seus corpos dançando ao som lendo da musica , ele olhava admirado sua _esposa_, e deu um sorriso triunfante para si. Ela olhava seu _esposo_ deslumbrada, e um pequeno sorriso brotou de seu lábio, que contaria hoje o que descobrira no inicio dessa semana, e com calma começou a introduzir o fato.

- Amor... - levantou-se nas pontas dos pés até ficar a altura da orelha de seu marido, fazendo com que ele arrepia-se. – você gostaria, de ter filhos?

- Claro, quero ter muitos filhos com você!- sorriu o homem. Ela sorriu triunfante.

- E se eu disse-se que estou grávida, o que faria? – perguntou curiosa.

- Isso depende você está? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Pois então... Edward, eu estou grávida! – falou seriamente.

O bronzeado levou um fração de minuto para raciocinar o que sua esposa havia lhe dito. Primeiro ele ficou rígido com uma estatua, segurando firmemente sua esposa, seu olhos analisando sua esposa, mas no segundo seguinte ,estava sendo preenchido como uma felicidade que ele nunca antes sentira , eles iriam ter um _filho_, o filho deles! Agarrou sua mulher gritando de felicidade, abraçando-a firmemente, enquanto beijava toda sua face.

- Mas que noticia maravilhosa- falava entre os beijos. E sua mulher limitou-se a rir maravilhada da reação de seu marido.

**

* * *

**

Segurava carinhosamente em seus braços o primeiro fruto de seu amor, com aquele maravilhoso homem, na qual era mulher. Ninava tranquilamente o bebe, sorrindo ao ver as semelhanças que já encontrava de seu marido e dela na pequenina menina, Renesmee, ela parecia muito com o seu pai, mas tinha alguns traços de Bella, mas o que mais puxara de sua mãe fora aos olhos chocolates, que eram idênticos aos seus. Sorriu maravilhada, cantarolando umas das poucas musicas que recordava de sua mãe cantando para si.

O homem acabara de chegar a casa, mas não havia ressaltado isso, por achar eu suas meninas estivessem dormindo, mas qual foi sua surpresa ver sua esposa sentada na cadeira de balanço no quarto de sua filha, ninado-a. Sorriu extasiado com a cena, sorrindo torto como de costume, aproximou devagar e sorriu ao ver os olhos de suas esposa encontrando os seus sorrindo mais, admirando maravilhado sua esposa e filha, _suas meninas._

Ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque tinha _suas meninas_. Sorriu extasiado. Ele as amava, e muito.

Bella sorriu feliz para seu marido, e voltou a analisar a linda menina. E sorriu. Sua vida teve altos e baixos, mas a felicidade prevaleceu. Ela era a mulher mais feliz e realizada, agora.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A**: Minha primeira One-shot na vida , por isso descontem , eu fiz com carinho , e gostaria de saber o que vcs acharam! ^^ Eu comecei a escrever ela as 2:00 da manhã e tanta , não lembro os minutos e estou a terminá-la as 5:16, poxa , to com sono ...

Eu achei que ela ficou legalzinha , mas vamos ver a opinião de vcs! xD

Obrigada se leu , viu??

Bjsss

Nath


End file.
